


Dear Louis

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Diary/Journal, shy!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a journal. And every day he writes a new entry. But the entries are letters. Letters to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Louis

**Author's Note:**

> hii. i like this idea, and i know it's cliche but it's cute. i'm gonna post 2 entries every day :)

Louis –

Hii. This is my first entry so I’m not exactly sure what to say. I’ve decided that it would be a nice idea to do this, write a journal. Well, it’s kind of like a journal. Every entry will be a letter to you. And I will write one every day. I don’t know when you’ll get these, but when you do, you’ll know a lot more about me than you may want to. Well, I’m gonna start with this and see where it goes. We only met a couple months ago, but I think I might be in love with you. I know it’s wrong and you’re probably not gay, but I can’t help what I feel. I know I can’t tell you that, so I’m writing it. Maybe someday I’ll have the courage to tell you. 

xx- Harry

\---------------------------

Louis –

Today was so much fun. You and I went to the water park downtown after rehearsals and it was amazing. It was one of the best days of my life. I love spending time with you. You always make me laugh and you’re so damn adorable. Sometimes I wish I didn’t love you, because one day I’m gonna do something I’ll regret. I also know I’m kind of leading myself on and I’ll only blame myself when you say you don’t feel that way about me. But until then, I’m gonna enjoy every minute I have with you. I’m gonna get the most out of this. You’re so great, Louis.

xx- Harry

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you're fabulous :)
> 
> \- lexi


End file.
